Harry's Normal Faze
by The Hogwart's High Inquisitors
Summary: Harry slowly and softly opened the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him knowing that this could be the last time he sees the light of day ever again.Sit down. For todays detention you will be a potion tester!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Characters!**

The Beginning 

"Potter... Potter... MR. POTTER"

Harry slowly lifted his head and looked around. Professor Snape was standing over him looking at him with an expression of disgust. Harry guessed that he had fallen asleep in class and Snape was pissed about it or just disgusted at the fact that he was in his class at all.

"Mr. Potter this class is for learning to create potions not to sleep and drool on my desks!" Snape said has he looked into Harry' s cauldron. "Not only did you decide to drool on my desks, but you haven't even made your potion. That means you earn a T for Troll."

"Er... But Professor I..."

"I don't care what your excuse is Potter and now because you questioned my authority I am giving you a detention. You are to report to me at the end of the day for punishment."

RINGGGGGGGGG (the school bell ringing)

"I want a 5 inch essay on Draught of Living Death and how to make it."

"You know mate if I were you, I would stay out Snape's way. This is the eighth detention he has given you in less than two weeks. You had to clean toilets and mop up the floors and lets don't forget the dirty underwear incident!" Ron reminded Harry.

A big smile grew on Harry's face!

"I wonder what he will make you do this time?" Hermione said after a period of silence. "You know Ron is right for once. You shouldn't get on Snape's bad side."

They walked into Charms and took their seats at the back of the class where they kept talking about Snape until Professor Flitwick quieted them.

"Well... I am going to head up to that prat's (Snape) office. See you later." Harry says has he waved good-bye to his friends.

When finally reached Snape's office he took a deep breath and knocked twice. A very bored voice called back.

"Come in Mr. Potter."

Harry slowly and softly opened the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him knowing that this could be the last time he sees the light of day ever again.

"Sit down. For todays detention you will be a potion tester!"

The sound of 'Potion tester' and the smile on Snape's face scared him.

"What do you mean by p-p-potion t-t-tester? Harry stuttered.

The biggest and scariest smile Harry had ever seen came across Professor Snape's face.

"I created a couple of new potions. I do not know what the after affects are. So I am going to find out through you."

Professor Snape placed three small bottles on the desk in front of Harry. "Drink one at a time and wait a couple of minutes." Snape explained.

Harry picked up the first bottle and drank it down while keeping his eyes on Snape. At first he didn't feel a thing then... Harry felt a sharp pain go threw his fingers. He quickly looked at his hands. He was shocked to see that his hands were a bright pink.

Professor Snape picked up a piece of parchment and wrote something down. Then Snape picked up his wand and waved it. The pain and pink went away in an instead. Harry then picked up the next bottle and put it to his lips. He drank it in one GULP!

It took about two minutes before anything to happen. Then all of a sudden Harry was floating, not very high just a couple of inches in the air. Snape once again wrote something on his piece of parchment.

Harry took the third and final bottle and drank it. Harry wanted for a minute, then two, then three, then eight, then fifthteen and then twenty-four. Nothing. Snape started to get frustrated, so did Harry, but Harry was more nervous then anything.

Then after about a hour Snape gave in. "You may leave Potter!"

"But… Er… What about the affects? What if something…" Harry said before being cut out.

"If anything happens just come to my office. Ok. Now leave." Snape said he pointed to the door.

Harry left feeling perfectly normal in every way. He went it the common where he met up with Hermione and Ron, whom he explained everything to. After that a long talk he did Snape's essay and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Aftermath 

The next morning Harry woke with a start. He got up and got dress in a slow and steady pace. Then he headed down to the common room. Harry walked to the right side of the room and sat in a chair. Harry then took out all his homework and started on them. By the time Hermione got up Harry had finished all 14 essays.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione said looking at the stack of parchment on the table.

"Oh… I just finished all my homework. It was quite easy. I think I am going to get an 'Outstanding'. Harry said looking at Hermione's blank stare. "What?"

"You… Did… all your homework! All of it! Every last one!" Hermione was shocked she can't perform a full sentence.

Hermione cautiously sat on the seat the opposite of Harry. She couldn't help wondering if he was someone else. Harry always does his homework at the last minute. As Hermione looked at Harry she started to notice that his hair was flat. Harry's hair was always standing on end, but now it was laying flat.

"Harry did you do something to your hair? I mean… it is shaped oddly." Hermione said has she poked his head.

"What do you mean 'my hair is oddly shaped' my hair is always like this." Harry explained.

After about a few minutes of awkward silence Ron joined the party. Ron grabbed a seat next to Harry and sat down.

"What are you all staring… are…?" Ron says before looking at Harry and stopping. "Harry what did you do to your hair. It's flat. It's even covering your scar and what is all this. Wow… is this all your homework for the week?"

"Well, I got to get going I have to get a early breakfast so I have energy to take notes. Cheer-o." Harry said as he got up and left.

As Harry left the Gryffindor common room Hermione and Ron both gave each other scared looks.

Later in Transformations

The three were, strangely, sitting up in front in the front row. This idea wasn't Hermione's it was Harry's. Harry was sitting with his hands folded and his mouth shut. Hermione and Ron were staring at him has if he were some kind of any mental patient at St. Mungo.

The minute Professor McGonagall started to teach Harry wrote down everything she said. Hermione and Ron weren't even paying any attention to class they were to busy looking at Harry who was so excited that he was being taught by a witch.

Usually when a question was asked Hermione was the person who rose there hand, but that day Harry was the person who did that. Every question that was asked Harry raised his hand. Every time he did raise his hand every one looked at Harry cause he only raises his hand when he was asked.

In each class that day Harry did the same thing. Then it was time for potions. The three entered the class and took the seats in front. Again Harry suggested sitting in the front row again. Harry sat there with his hand folded. When Professor Snape walked in he got right to the point.

"Make the potion on the board. I will be going around to make sure you are doing so." Snape said as he started to walk around. As he walked around he noticed a hand in the air. He immediately thought it was Hermione, but when he looked around it was Harry.

"What is it? Potter?" Snape said has he stared at the look on Hermione and Ron's face.

"Well… I was wondering what kind of underwear you are wearing? Harry said as everyone in the class looked up at him. "It has interested me for long time. I also want to know how you clean them. I am thinking of going into the cleaning business."

At this everyone started to laugh, everyone expect Snape, Hermione, and Harry. Harry was confused on why everyone was laughing at him.

"20 points from Gryffindor and 5 from Slytherin." Snape screamed at the students.

"Why are you talking points off? Was it something I said? If this is about your underwear than we can talk about this tomorrow or later today." Harry explained.

"Class dismissed" Snape said before he left the class.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed out of the class and toward the Gryffindor common.

"What is with the underwear bit?" Ron asked "There is something on with you, you are looking different and you are acting weird. I think you need rest."

Harry nodded and went in the common and up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He undressed and went bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Weird 

Harry woke around five o'clock. He got up and got dress. Harry, after a few minutes of looking around the dormitory, started to pick and clean the room. After about an hour of cleaning he headed down to the common room and started to clean there.

Around six o'clock, some people were started to come down. People were shocked to see it so clean. Hermione came down and also noticed how clean it was, but it took her about 5 minutes to see who was doing the cleaning.

"Harry what are you doing and wow this place is clean!" Hermione said looking around the common room.

"Oh… Hellos miss. I was just cleaning this filthy room. Do you know how many dust bunnies were under the couch? It is disgusting." Harry said this as he waved his hands in the direction of the couch.

As Hermione was staring at Harry in awe Ron walked in and started to do the same. Harry was, at the moment, cleaning under the fire logs has the other two just stared.

Hermione pulled Ron to the side and started to talk. "Ron, there is something going on. Harry is acting like… like… a muggle! MY parents don't act like this, but others do. Harry is cleaning everything in sight, he called me 'Miss', and he is doing all his homework on time. We have to do something. First we have to think when did he start acting this way?"

"He started to act this way… yesterday morning. Remember he did all his homework and his hair was flat." Ron said still trying to remember everything that happens yesterday.

"I think I know what is happening, but we are going to have to watch Harry more closely today." Hermione started.

"Well… What is your theory on why he is acting this way?" Ron asked.

Before Hermione answered they stopped to look at Harry who was now organizing the message board. "Well… I think it might have something to do with Snape testing potions on him."

Later in History of Magic with Professor Binns

"And in 1764 the Goblins attacked the wizards of Rome." Binns finished saying. "What is it Harry" For Harry's hand was in the air.

"That is not true. There in no such thing has magic. You're not even a real ghost you are a hologram." Harry stated.

Everyone looked at him has if he had gone crazy. Harry walked up to Professor Binns and started to put his hand threw him. Harry, being the idiot that he has become, did this to prove that Binns wasn't real. Of course everyone was to busy laughing at Harry to care what he said because he was sticking his hand in and out of Binns' private parts!

"See if he were real I would be touching his… you know… dick." Harry said with a shout.

That was when the laughing got so out of control that half of the class had to go to the nurse cause breathing problems. Hermione and Ron quickly grabbed Harry and out of the classroom before he was given detention. As they were walking Harry said something that shocked Ron Hermione most profoundly.

"Ron… I never really saw how cute you are before. With your gorgeous red hair and your beautiful blue eyes." Harry stated has he stared into Ron eyes.

Ron quickly let go of Harry and backed away from him. Hermione, who still holding on to Harry, rapidly let go and said. "Your gay now! That is so revolting! How sick can you get!" Hermione started to gag.

"I think it see time to bring him to Professor Snape." Ron said. Hermione nodded at the idea and again grabbed Harry's arm and headed up the stairs to Snape's office. Ron walked slowly behind. For Harry, he was trying to get out Hermione's grip so he can go snog with Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Final Transformation 

"Hermione… look!" Ron shouted to Hermione when they were half way to Snape's office.

Hermione looked to Harry. Harry's hair was growing at a rapid pace. His hair stopped growing at his shoulders. His hair now looked greasy and his scar had disappeared. As Hermione and Ron looked at him they realized that Harry was turning in Snape.

Hermione stopped looking at Harry and ran toward Snape's office. She pounded on the door. After a couple of seconds Snape opened the door.

"Professor there is something wrong with Harry. I think it is an affect of the potion you gave him the last detention. He is turning into you!" Hermione said in the scariest voice.

Hermione lead Snape to Harry who was giving a detention to Ron cause he wouldn't sleep with him.

Snape was very shocked at the sight of this scene. He swiftly took out his wand wave it. Nothing happen. Then he wave his wand again and Harry fell to the floor. Snape picked up Harry and brought him to the Hospital wing with Hermione and Ron following behind. Madam Pomfrey told Snape to lay Harry on the nearest bed.

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and gave it a wave. Harry's hair started turn back to it's normal length and normal un-greasiness. His scar now covered his forehead like it used to.

"Sorry, for scaring both of you. It wasn't me it was me turning into Snape. Also, sorry mate I am not that kind of guy. I am straight, you know I like girls." Harry turning red in the face.

"It's ok. I knew it wasn't you." Ron said looking at Harry in awe.

"There is something I don't get, if Harry was turning into Snape why was he cleaning?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well that is because Snape did all the clean at his house when he was little and he used to do all his homework in one day." Hermione explained to Harry and Ron.

"Wait a second… if you were turning into Snape and you turned gay then that would mean…" Ron sudden stopped.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. HE'S GAY" Screamed the three.


End file.
